Recuérdame tal y como solía ser
by NazzMightSay
Summary: ¿Por cuánto tiempo serías capaz de resistir el dolor? Kaneki Ken lo tiene claro: durante el que haga falta para salvar a las personas a las que más quiere. "Este mundo está mal."
1. Chapter 1

_**The silence is deafening, my words cut deep, the darkness is blinding, consuming me.**_

* * *

><p>La líquida sangre carmesí le bañaba las plantas de los sucios pies, arrugaba la piel de las yemas de sus dedos, que ardían en carne viva, y le devolvía un difuso reflejo de sí mismo en el que parecía otra persona.<p>

Doblado sobre sí mismo, podía verse el ahora quebradizo y completamente níveo cabello, las profundas ojeras y los angulosos pómulos.

Tiraba de su cuerpo al ritmo de los pausados latidos de su corazón, hacia delante y hacia atrás, sintiendo el dolor en sus magulladas muñecas, aferradas al respaldo de la macabra silla de tortura en la que se hallaba, con cada monótona sacudida. Cada una de ellas no era más que un intento de escapar del sonido, ese espantoso rumor que chasqueaba en su mente y que arañaba su cerebro, su cráneo, sus ojos. Era _tanto_ dolor y él era ya _tan_ inmune…

Su verdugo debería esforzarse más la próxima vez si quería que el dolor atravesara la gruesa barrera que había construido y que lo mantenía a salvo del mundo real, enclaustrado en su mente, junto a Rize. Sí, ya era hasta fácil ignorar el dolor.

La puerta se abrió y Yamori entró en la habitación. Su presencia habría bastado para cohibir a cualquiera que estuviera a veinte metros a la redonda, pero Kaneki Ken ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, lo que contrarió al temible hombre que por algo se hacía llamar "Jason".

—Kaneki~ Hoy te he traído una sorpresa, ¿sabes? —arrastraba un bulto marrón del tamaño de una persona, que se retorcía en el suelo, pero el muchacho, abstraído, seguía con su tedioso balanceo, ajeno a la sangre ya fría y coagulada en el suelo, ajeno a la habitación, a Yamori y al bulto marrón, ajeno al mundo entero.

La sonrisa perversa de Yamori se crispó por un momento al no apreciar reacción alguna en el chico, aunque poco después se hizo más amplia. Unos quedos y ahogados gritos emanaban de las envolturas marrones, pero cesaron cuando Yamori las estampó junto con su contenido contra el suelo, con una fuerza brutal. Se acercó a uno de los rincones de la habitación y cogió otra silla similar a la que inhibía al muchacho, y la colocó enfrente de él. A medida que Yamori alzaba el bulto y comenzaba a desenvolverlo rasgando sin ningún cuidado las sucias telas que lo cubrían, los gruñidos se hacían más audibles. Y cuando un familiar y amortiguado "_Kaneki, eres un idiota_" llegó a los irritados oídos del chico, su balanceo se detuvo y alzó la cabeza tan bruscamente que su cuello crujió, en un desesperanzado intento de desechar la demente idea que había cruzado su mente. Mas al levantar la vista y verla ahí, colgada, arañando la mano de Yamori que la cogía por el cuello, supo que no existía nada parecido a la suerte, la compasión o la justicia.

Y con la garganta seca y dolorida ni siquiera acertó a decir su nombre sin que su voz ronca se quebrara a mitad.

—To…Tou…ka-chan.

Con un golpe sordo, Yamori la sentó en la silla que había frente a Ken, le ató las muñecas, los tobillos y le sujetó la cabeza al respaldo de la silla. De un tirón, le arrancó el trapo que la amordazaba. Nada más verse libre para hablar, la muchacha comenzó a gritar insultos e improperios contra él.

Mientras Yamori agarraba la cabeza de Ken y la sacudía, ignorando a la chica, para que cierto animal saliera de su provisional morada y cayera en su mano, Ken no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente al pensar en la agresiva vitalidad que desprendía Touka. Y al pensar, también, que iba a perder esa vitalidad _por su culpa_.

—Lo siento Kaneki-kun, pero necesito usar a mi mascota —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Comprenderás que quiera estrenar mi nuevo juguete, ¿verdad? —Yamori sonrió aviesamente, mirándolo de reojo—. Quiero que veas cómo voy a jugar con ella.

Los insultos de Touka se detuvieron y una sombra de duda oscureció su expresión. Ken trató de bajar la cabeza para ahorrarse el ver la horrible escena que iba a acontecer, pero la tenaza que era la mano de Yamori lo sujetó del pelo y lo obligó a clavar los ojos en los de la chica. El ciempiés obedeció a su dueño y se coló en su nuevo inquilino.

Touka gritó.

_Jason_ rió.

Kaneki se percató de que el rumor de su mente había cesado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't look for me, don't look at me, I don't want to hurt you in this world that came out of someone's imagination.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación todo quedó a oscuras. Apenas había ventanas en la sala, y las que había estaban tapiadas, por lo que escasos eran los hilos de luz que cortaban las densas sombras.<p>

Touka estaba tan inclinada hacia delante como sus ataduras se lo permitían, en una posición que a Kaneki le recordaba a la suya propia. Ya no había nada que sujetara la cabeza de la chica al respaldo del asiento, por eso la tenía entre las rodillas, mirando al suelo. Apretaba los dientes y las venas de sus sienes se hinchaban como si el ciempiés de Yamori estuviera caminando bajo su piel, abriendo túneles en sus tejidos. Aunque… lo más probable era que lo estuviera haciendo.

Era incapaz de controlar el temblor que gobernaba su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, sufría una crisis, gemía y lloraba, se ahogaba con sus propios mocos y terminaba tosiendo y jadeando, exhausta. La mascota de Yamori agotaba a cualquiera.

Kaneki había cerrado los ojos. No quería que Touka sufriera lo mismo que él, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. Instantes antes se había sentido invencible, pues nada podía quebrarle en su reclusión mental; el dolor ya no era algo externo, sino algo que formaba parte de él, y ni siquiera lo sentía. Pero, con Touka allí, todo cambiaba. No podía evadirse porque Touka estaba allí _por su culpa_. «Protegeré a las personas que me importan,» se había dicho una vez. Y ahí estaba Touka, temblando. Yamori había sido inteligente y le había atacado con la única arma que aún podía herirle.

—To… Touka-chan. ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta que recibió fue una seca carcajada. Pensándolo bien, acababa de hacer una pregunta extremadamente estúpida, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. Intentó arreglarlo:

— ¿Dónde están… los demás?

Esta vez no hubo risas. Tampoco respuestas. Ken no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Cuando vio que la chica no parecía dispuesta a contestar, bajó la cabeza y la puso entre las rodillas, igual que ella.

—Están bien —casi pudo oírse el sonido que hicieron las paredes de su seca garganta al despegarse como el velcro para dejar salir las palabras—. Yo… vine sola.

— ¿Qué _tú_ viniste _aquí_? —Kaneki había supuesto que Yamori había secuestrado a Touka mientras ella estaba en Anteiku, en la escuela o en la calle… no que ella había ido allí por su propia voluntad— ¿Y viniste _sola_? Sabías que te iban a atrapar.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieran.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es estúpido!

— ¡Tú eres el estúpido! Vine aquí por ti.

Kaneki supo que no iba a decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Los pasos de Yamori sonaban amortiguados contra el suelo pulido que parecía un tablero de ajedrez a medida que se acercaba a las sillas del centro de la estancia. Kaneki pensó que si se tratara del juego, Yamori sería la ficha de la reina, que simbolizaría el control, mientras que Touka y él representarían el papel de simples peones cuya única función es servir como distracción. Cuando Yamori se detuvo, Kaneki fue consciente de los chasquidos metálicos que reverberaban en la sala.<p>

—Touka-chan~ Vengo a jugar contigo un poquito más —su áspera voz se colaba entre los resquicios de su máscara blanca de "Jason"—. Mira, Kaneki-kun, las he limpiado solo para ella.

Alzó una mano y Ken averiguó la fuente del chasquido: unas brillantes tenazas de metal que conocía muy bien. No tardó en empezar a gritar, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Insultaba a Yamori, la culpa le inundaba los ojos y la expresión confusa de Touka lo hacía desesperar y revolverse en la silla.

Yamori no tardó en amordazarlo, para acto seguido girarse hacia la chica, sacudirle la cabeza para que el ciempiés saliera de su guarida, y ponerse en cuclillas, mirándola.

—Querida Touka-chan… ¿cuánto es mil menos siete?

El escupitajo que Touka lanzó como respuesta se estrelló contra la máscara blanca. Los ojos de_ Jason_ se entrecerraron. Estaba sonriendo.

El desgarramiento de la carne al ser cortada, el aullido de Touka y el crujido del hueso que se estaba quebrando en su pie conformaban la escena que Kaneki Ken contemplaba, impotente, con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Cuánto son mil menos siete? —repitió _Jason_ a la vez que preparaba las tenazas, dejando caer al suelo el dedo recién cortado y aprisionando otro de los dedos de la chica.

—No-novecientos noventa y tres —dijo, reticente.

Probablemente creyó que la respuesta salvaría su meñique. El chasquido de la tenaza no sorprendió a Kaneki, pero sí a Touka, que volvió a gritar.

— ¿Novecientos noventa y tres menos siete?

Touka apretó los dientes e intentó darle un cabezazo a _Jason_, que la esquivó y cortó otro dedo, retorciéndolo lentamente antes de arrancarlo. El grito perforó los oídos de Kaneki. Touka pronto comprendió que _Jason_ iba a cortar sus dedos respondiera a la pregunta o no, y que cuando contestaba, el dolor era mucho menor que cuando no lo hacía. Los aullidos dejaron de oírse, ya solo gritaba, cada vez con menos fuerza. Cuando _Jason_ se quedó sin dedos que cortar en los pies, siguió con los de las manos. Kaneki había cerrado los ojos en el número novecientos nueve. Entonces, le llegó el metálico aroma de la sangre.

El trapo sucio que tenía en la boca comenzó a empaparse con la abundante saliva segregada por las glándulas de su boca a medida que el olor entraba por sus fosas nasales. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus músculos se tensaron. La silla crujía por la fuerza que el chico ejercía sobre ella. La parte de sí mismo que aún conservaba la razón se escondió en un rincón de su mente cuando los instintos de _ghoul_ comenzaron a despertar y, con horror, descubrió que _quería comerse a Touka_.

Sus gruñidos alertaron a _Jason_, que clavó la vista en él, y al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se quitó la máscara con las manos llenas de la sangre de la muchacha, mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

—Oh, esto es maravilloso —sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su americana blanca y le quitó la funda de plástico que protegía la aguja—. Kaneki-kun, creo que aprovecharemos este curioso apetito que tienes… la próxima vez que juguemos con Touka. Verás qué divertido será.

Con un rápido movimiento hundió la aguja en el ojo de Kaneki y le inyectó el somnífero. Kaneki trató de gritar, pero recordó que no sentía dolor, y el último pensamiento que pasó por su aturdida mente fue que algo malo, muy malo, sucedería en un breve lapso de tiempo. Antes de bajar los párpados y dejarse caer en la vacía negrura del sueño, sus cansadas pupilas enfocaron los aterrados ojos de Touka.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My skin's smothering me, help me find a way to breathe.**_

* * *

><p>Kaneki abrió los ojos después de un sueño en el que caminaba por un pasillo de paredes negras, pobremente iluminado, que se alargaba desmesuradamente hasta una habitación del mismo color, en la que las sombras lamían las paredes, el suelo y el techo, haciéndolos casi indistinguibles.<p>

Al despertar creyó seguir sumido en su pesadilla, pues el lugar en el que se encontraba era asombrosamente similar. Aún así, algo le decía que no había salido de su tablero de ajedrez y que seguía en mitad de la partida. La densa oscuridad le impedía verse a sí mismo, aunque era capaz de deducir, gracias al dolor en los brazos, espalda y muñecas, que unos grilletes lo aferraban por detrás a algún tipo de estructura que lo mantenía semicolgado en una postura sumamente forzada, permitiéndole tocar el suelo solo con los pies.

Al incorporarse y aflojar la tensión de sus brazos, los hombros le dolieron tanto que creyó que se los había dislocado. Era normal, puesto que habían soportado la mayor parte de su peso durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí atado. A juzgar por el dolor muscular y los gruñidos de su hambriento estómago, no había sido poco.

La luz brotó como una chispa que prende una hoguera.

Un ramificado relámpago rojo ocupó todo su campo de visión, iluminando una enorme e irregular jaula a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a los esporádicos destellos, advirtió que estaba atrapado en el interior de un brillante kagune carmesí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas al contemplar aquella telaraña. Los troncos rojos de kagune surgían abruptamente del suelo y entrelazaban sus ramas los unos con los otros, asimétricamente. Los gruesos brazos escarlatas tejían una firme y grotesca red semiesférica, más eficaz que cualquier celda de barrotes, separada diez metros de Kaneki en todos sus puntos. Los espacios que había entre las varas de kagune no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que alguien, ni siquiera Kaneki, se deslizara por ellos.

Los resplandores provenían del interior del kagune y se asemejaban a la sangre que circula por un entramado de arterias, venas y capilares. Su jaula latía, estaba viva.

La sanguinolenta luz iluminaba intermitentemente dos grandes bultos rectangulares. Estaban enfrente del chico, en el interior de la celda de kagune, pero su visión, borrosa, le impedía distinguir qué eran. Se sentía aturdido y enfermo, drogado, sedado. No era capaz de pensar con claridad y sólo sentía dolor ahí donde sus músculos habían excedido su límite de aguante. Justo entonces, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Kaneki-kun. Te he preparado un pequeño juego —suaves como el terciopelo, las palabras lo hicieron estremecerse. En algún lugar, Yamori golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con la punta del zapato en un sonido similar al tictac de un reloj—. Es algo muy simple, solo tienes que elegir una de esas dos cajas…—un rayo de luz se abrió paso desde un foco situado en algún lugar de la gran sala, e iluminó los dos bultos, que resultaron ser dos cajas de madera, más altas que Ken. Yamori estaba al otro lado de los barrotes. Aunque su cara era difusa, lo sintió sonreír—. _Y comerte lo que hay dentro._

Comida. Su estómago protestó en la quietud de la sala.

_Lo que hay dentro_. Comida.

Carne. Comida.

¿Humanos? _Comida_.

_¿Elegir?_ Esa era una palabra que no le gustaba nada.

—Kaneki-kun, ¿no tienes hambre?

El gruñido de su estómago fue audible.

Yamori lo oyó.

— ¡Oh! Vaya… Quizá sería posible… —abrió mucho los ojos, excitado—. Dime, Kaneki… ¿quieres las dos?

El hambre y el pánico crecieron a la par. Aquel juego creado por _Jason_ tenía trampa, eso era obvio. Forcejeó contra las cadenas, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para romperlas. Vio entonces que Yamori no estaba solo. Con los brazos cruzados, Kirishima Ayato apoyaba la espalda en la pared más próxima.

—Si no das una respuesta, entenderé que tienes mucha hambre…

Yamori se puso su máscara blanca.

El kagune surgió de su zona lumbar, oscuro, hirviente, como un coágulo de sangre borboteando. Pronto cristalizó en forma de agudos tentáculos cubiertos de espinas. Ken miró cada una de las arcas y, a pesar del hambre, sintió náuseas. Su mente aletargada era incapaz de encontrar una salida a aquella situación.

Crujiendo, una zona de la prisión se onduló y unas cuantas ramas de kagune se apartaron para dejar entrar a _Jason_ a la mazmorra para ghouls.

—Creo que necesitamos algo que te motive un poco.

Con un rápido movimiento, el kagune de _Jason_ atravesó una de las cajas. Hubo una explosión de madera y sangre, además de un grito. _Jason_ había abierto un agujero en el sarcófago, y cuando sacó el tentáculo, teñido de rojo por la sangre y por su color natural, Ken divisó un torso y una cara. El olor de la sangre precedió al sentido de la vista y cuando Ken olfateó el aroma lo reconoció como el de Touka. Con la angustia creciente en su pecho, miró a Ayato, que había decidido acercarse, curioso.

La fragancia comenzaba a despertar al monstruoso ser que habitaba en su interior y sus intentos por controlarlo no servían de nada: donde su ojo derecho veía, preocupado, a una Touka indefensa y moribunda, su ojo izquierdo veía un suculento bocado, carne blanda y sangre cálida y palpitante. Al imaginarse a sí mismo probando el sabor de Touka, el kagune brotó de golpe como largas serpientes rojas que bailaban al ritmo del latido del corazón que Ken veía en el cuello pálido de la chica. El deseo era demasiado fuerte y él era consciente de ello. Antes de arrancar del suelo el poste de kagune donde estaba atado y romper sus grilletes para abalanzarse involuntariamente sobre Touka, en sus últimos instantes de lucidez, consiguió dirigir su cuerpo y lanzarse contra la otra caja, kagune y dientes por delante. En aquel momento de pánico habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de no herir a Touka.

Su kagune impactó contra la madera y la destrozó, dejando un cuerpo vivo y amordazado al descubierto. Viendo a Touka en aquel cuerpo e ignorando que sabía que no era ella en realidad, dio el primer mordisco. Y el segundo. La sangre bañaba sus dientes y se deslizaba por su garganta, suave, líquida y tibia, y el tejido adiposo que sus dientes machacaban se le pegaba a las muelas. Las fibras musculares se desprendían de la carne cuando la desgarraba y los huesos crujían como palomitas cuando los forzaba a quebrarse. Los sabores explotaban en su boca y eran captados por sus papilas gustativas, los escalofríos de satisfacción recorrían su espina dorsal, y la espiral de sensaciones que sentía en su interior giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa, cegando sus sentidos a todo lo que no fuera el inmenso placer que estaba experimentando.

En determinado momento, _Jason_ agarró la destrozada caja de Touka y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta de la jaula. Ken solo se percató de ello cuando el kagune se volvió a cerrar, dejando al psicópata y a la chica fuera de la prisión.

Al mirar a Touka, a través del boquete en la tapa de la caja, sangrando, inconsciente, Ken se dio de bruces con la realidad. Recordó dónde estaba y fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró hacia el cuerpo que estaba comiendo y vio un amasijo de vísceras, huesos y sangre. Pero su cara era reconocible, aunque hiciera mucho tiempo de haberse vuelto inexpresiva.

Su perilla formaba una espiral, y era inconfundible.


End file.
